gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy's Neighborhood
Daisy's Neighborhood is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of Historic Georgia Council. Brownies: Complete one activity in each group including one item from #1 in the “Discover” section. Juniors: Complete one activity in each section, including one item from #1 in the “Discover” section and two additional activities. Cadettes, Seniors, & Ambassadors: Complete two activities in each section, including one item from #1 in the “Discover” section. = Discover = # Visit the Juliette Gordon Low Birthplace and participate in the Girl Scout Heritage Program or a Special Interest Session. (Brownies may only participate in designated Brownie Days at the Birthplace). OR Visit the Girl Scout First Headquarters and learn about Girl Scouting in the early years. OR Plan an imaginary trip to the Birthplace. Pretend you are a tour hostess for a visiting troop. Describe some of the rooms in the house. Find out about the things Girl Scouts can do on a visit. #Be a historical detective. Discover as much as you can about Juliette’s life before and during the Girl Scouts. #Discover activities and crafts from Juliette’s childhood. Plan a troop meeting to participate in these activities/crafts. #Juliette Low was an artist. Find out about different media in which she worked. Make a design from clay or aluminum foil that she could have used in her ironwork creations. #Juliette was an animal lover. Gather information on the different pets she had during her lifetime. #In a Girl Scout publication, read about the beginning of Girl Scouting in the United States. What can you found out about Juliette Low’s phone call to Nina Pape and the first Girl Scout meeting? #Learn about the World Association of Girl Guides and Girl Scouts. When and why was this organization first started? = Connect = #Contact a troop in another state or country via the Internet or GSUSA and exchange letters, swaps and/or information about yourself and your troop. (You may not re-contact a troop with whom you have communicated in the past. #Use an early handbook, such as How Girls Can Help Their Country, to compare the badges from an earlier time period to those in your handbook. Try to complete one badge from a different decade. #Find out about the jobs people have at the Birthplace or the First Headquarters. Write a letter for information about two different positions. Be sure to ask about three things each person does and about the education and training needed for each job. #Juliette Low believed that Girl Scouting should change as the needs of girls changed. Talk to someone in your community who was in Girl Scouting at least 10 years ago. Ask about what has and has not changed during that period. Combine all the information into a booklet, tape recording, or mural. = Take Action = # Plan a way that your troop can participate in an ongoing service project at the First Headquarters, or the Laurel Grove gravesite and make arrangements to work on that project. #Make a monetary donation to The First Girl Scout Headquarters building to be used in the preservation of the facility. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = Girl Scouts of Historic Georgia Council's Own Daisy's Neighborhood patch requirements Order patches at the Girl Scouts Official Online Store -- Council's Own Merchandise for Historic Georgia Category:Girl Scout Daisies